


Harriet Maeve Potter and Oh My God he has a motherforking face on the back of hismotherforking head

by shewhispersyourname



Series: The Harry Potter Series but all of your faves live! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually no one will die, Appart from DumbleHoe and Voldemort, BAMF Hermione Granger, Draco is a Gryffindor, Dursleys are trash and I will not change my mind on that, Female Harry Potter, Genderswap, Get lost Lucius, Good Slytherins, Harry is a Little Shit, I tried to be funny, I'm gonna fix it and give my babies happy endings and good families, Marauders 2.0 but they won't be bullies, McGonagall is so done with absolutely everyone, Multi, Snape gets a happy ending, Watch me rewrite the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhispersyourname/pseuds/shewhispersyourname
Summary: Harriet Maeve Potter is 11years old and apparently a witch. Go figure. After a bit of a rocky start, thanks Dursleys, she finally has her Hogwarts letter. Watch her embark on the adventure of a lifetime that includes: 1 grumpy Potions master; 1 cryptic yet useless Headmaster; Catwoman(?), a bunch of new friends, Goblins, Trolls, Flying brooms, Big ass mirror, Invisibility cloak, The Ugly ghost of Past Christmas that everyone is scared of, Dead unicorns and a Centaur or two. Oh not to forget the Philosopher Stone.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), they are just kids - Relationship
Series: The Harry Potter Series but all of your faves live! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Harriet Maeve Potter and Oh My God he has a motherforking face on the back of hismotherforking head

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, JK Rowling, I have something to say. No character will be harmed in my HP Universe. Appart for Dumbledore, cuz I'm salty. And Voldemort because he lost his nose and we don't like men without noses.

Chapter One: _The_ _ ~~Boy~~_ _Girl Who Lived_

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Severus Snape stood outside the smoking ruins that were the Potter’s house. He had watched from the shadows as Pettigrew ran out of the house. The Dark Lord was nowhere to be seen, so after a few seconds, Snape approached the house. As he walked in, he noticed the lifeless body of James Potter on the ground at the base of the staircase leading to the upper floor of the house. The sight of his nemesis dead would have given him pleasure, yet all the death eater felt was dread. He stepped over Potter’s body and ran up the stairs.

All the doors on the second floor were closed except for one. He could hear a child’s hysterical cry coming from there. As if in a trance Snape walked to the door, his eyes focusing on the body in front of the crib where the baby girl was crying. A step, then another and Snape was falling on his knees, pulling Lily’s body to his chest, a cry of anguish making it out past his lips.

Lily was dead and Severus was slowly falling apart, grief hitting him like a tidal wave.

“Mama…” The sobs and screams of the child made it past the haze Snape had fallen into. He looked at the crib and slowly let go of the dead body he was holding. It took him a moment to find the strength to stand up, but he did.

The dark-haired man walked to the crib and picked up the crying girl. She had her father’s hair and Snape felt a wave of anger and hatred wash over him. He was about to put her back down when she stopped making wailing noises and finally looked at him. The weight of that look felt heavy on Severus as he found himself staring back at a perfect replica of Lily’s eyes. The girl studied his face and to his utter dismay, reached out with one of her chubby hands, pressing it against his cheek.

“Ouchie?” She asked innocently and Snape found himself nodding against his will.

“Me too.” The girl pointed at her forehead, where a scar in the shape of lightning. She gave Snape a wobbly smile and snuggled against his chest.

They stayed like that for a moment. A death eater and an orphaned toddler. Snape noticed that the girl had fallen asleep so he put her back in her crib. He had to go before he was found. With one last look at Lily, he apparated just a few seconds before Sirius Black arrived at the house.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Later that night Albus Dumbledore left little Harriet Maeve Potter in a basket outside the Dursley’s home. The act was observed by Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall. Out of the three adults, Minerva was the only one that felt uneasy leaving the little girl with those muggles. She had spent the day observing them and her opinion of them was everything but good. The deputy headmistress had a feeling little Harriet will be better off with someone, anyone else. It was a shame that James Potter had no living relatives left. Not to forget what the girl’s godfather did, his heartless betrayal of the Potters and the death of poor Peter.

Albus and Hagrid were the first to leave. Minnie lingered in her tabby cat form for a few more hours, until Lily’s sister opened the door and discovered the toddler. Disgust was written all over the muggle woman’s face and the unease Minnie felt grew even bigger. Maybe another conversation with Albus was due. Maybe she could convince the headmaster to reconsider his decision about Harriet’s upbringing. With that thought in mind, Minerva turned her back on number four, Privet Drive.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Severus was examining his new chambers, that came with his position as Hogwarts’s Potions Master. They were a lot roomier than what he was used to. Truth be told, there was no way he could compare his childhood bedroom to the rooms given to him. He sat on his new bed and cradled his head with his hands. As much as he tried to distract himself, the reality of what had happened the past week stayed at the back of his mind. Lily was dead. James was dead. Pettigrew was dead. Black was dragged to Azkaban. The Dark Lord had vanished. Lily’s daughter was stuck with Petunia.

Severus felt no regret or remorse about what happened to the so-called Marauders. There had been no love lost between them. They had never been friends of his. If anything, they deserved everything that got to them. Lily… Now that was a whole different subject and Snape refused to go there. He wasn’t ready to open that particular box of emotions.

He thought of little Harriet stuck with Petunia. Severus knew the hateful woman too well. The only other muggle who hated magic more than Lily’s older sister was his father. There was a part of him that found this fact to be a form of poetic justice. As if karma was finally paying James Potter back for all the bullying and the pain he and his friends caused Severus.

Yet, there was this tiny voice at the back of his mind, a voice that belonged to the child version of him that begged him to help the girl. To save her from a painful existence amongst people who will hate her for who she is.

Severus was tempted to listen to that voice, he truly was.

He ignored it.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Vernon and Petunia were staring at the toddler they found outside their house. They had burned the letter that was left with the girl, not willing to expose themselves to the crazy, as Petunia liked to call it. She didn’t want the child to stay. She didn’t want anything to do with her sister and the weird lot Lily dealt with.

“Maybe that’s our chance to raise the girl right,” Vernon said. “Maybe we can purge the weird and the crazy out of this child.” He looked at his wife, knowing very well how much she disliked her younger sister.

Petunia took her time, considering her husband’s words then gave a slight nod. She was going to make sure this kid turned out perfectly normal. It was too late for her sister, but Petunia was going to do her very best to raise this child into a perfectly normal member of society.

“She can have the cupboard under the stairs. We don’t want our lovely boy catching any weirdness from her.” She finally relented and went to clear out the cupboard herself.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆


End file.
